


Insomnia

by mozzarellastyx



Series: Spideypool Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozzarellastyx/pseuds/mozzarellastyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter fights crime. Wade can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> this is a disclaimer: i am far from a spideypool expert. i've seen deadpool a few times and i've read a bit of spider-man, but i know little about the characters/universe. so, if you see a mistake in my writing, something that doesn't make sense, please tell me! (preferably not in the comments but that works too). i want to make sure my writing is as accurate as possible. thanks!!

When Peter swings through the window at the ass crack of dawn, body heavy and thoroughly beat, he’s ready to call it a day. All he wants to do is crawl into bed and sleep for three or four days.

Maybe five.

But, of course, nothing could work out so perfectly like that.

“What’re you doing up?”

Wade doesn’t look up, keeping his eyes trained on the TV. His mask is still covering his face but he’s bare besides that, slumped on the couch in just a pair of heart print boxers, mutilated skin stretched across sleepy muscles. Peter joins him, limbs aching as he sits, peeling off his own mask and tossing it on the coffee table.

“Couldn’t sleep,” is all Wade says. Peter finds this slightly suspicious, considering Wade isn’t exactly a man of few words.

“Did you have a nightmare?”

He can basically see Wade’s scowl even through his mask. “I’m not twelve, Peter. I don’t have nightmares.”

Peter watches him.

“I do have bad dreams, however.”

“I knew it,” Peter sighs, flopping down so his head is in Wade’s lap. He’s found that babying Wade in situations like this just makes it worse. He prefers to be the comforter. So Peter lets him run a hand through his sweaty hair as he blinks at the TV, eyes sticky.

“Hard work, saving the city without me, huh?”

Peter snorts into Wade’s thighs. “Oh yes, Spider-man is nothing without Deadpool constantly dragging him down.”

“I just tag along to compliment your ass,” Wade grins, placing a hand on the swell of Peter’s bum possessively. “Consider me your butt-loving sidekick.”

Peter rolls his eyes. “Ass-kissing instead of ass-kicking?”

“You love when I kiss your ass,” Wade giggles.

Peter sighs but can’t help but smile. He pushes himself up, head level with Wade’s.

“What did I say about wearing your mask in the apartment?”

“But Mom,” Wade groans, hanging his head.

“I don’t care if you’re self conscious,” Peter continues, tugging it up until Wade’s lips are exposed, pulled into a pout. “I don’t want you hiding.”

“Yes, Mother,” Wade sighs.

Peter snorts, holding Wade’s face in his hands. A soft kiss follows, as Peter brings Wade’s lips to his.

“Now go to bed.”

“Ass-kissing?” Wade asks excitedly, jumping up and tugging Peter along with him.

Peter sighs as he allows Wade to drag him towards the bedroom. “I guess, since mine is so amazing.”

And what a nice ass-kissing it is.


End file.
